


Radiance

by MelancholyChocolate



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, I am very tired, M/M, appoligies fot spelling and grammer mistakes, this is my first fic plz be kind, this is sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyChocolate/pseuds/MelancholyChocolate
Summary: His mere smile shone like the sun. It hurt to even look at it.





	Radiance

**Author's Note:**

> hi. it is 2 am and i am in a Mood(tm). I haven't written/posted a fanfic since i was eleven. what kind of mirror realm am i in???  
> enjoy my unedited mess

Markus was bright. So bright it hurt to look, yet it was impossible to look away. His mere smile shone like the sun. It hurt to even look at it. Thog knew that kind of perfection wasn't meant for him. Something of that radiance should be preserved. It should be locked away for only the worthy to see. Thog was not worthy. He was a bad person. He did not deserve perfect things. So why is it that Markus gives him THAT look? What could he have possibly done to merit the adoration of light incarnate?  
He wanted to push him away; make him give all that radiant affection to someone more deserving, but no matter how much he tried, Markus always came back; always wormed his way back in, slipping past a crumbling facade.  
Striding in with his contagious laugh. With his gentle smile after one too many drinks. With the pain buried deep in his eye where he thought none could see.  
He was magnetic. He was the sun and everything orbited in his gravity. It was a dance that Thog didn't know the moves too; he abstained to avoid stepping on a better dancers toes. And yet Markus pulled him back in again. His rhythm was unavoidable. Thog was a fool to think he could avoid him.


End file.
